Wake Up
by Desayuna
Summary: Oneshot songfic, titled for a Three Days Grace song. RB. Bakura puts Ryou in the hospital, and comes back really regretting it. Yaoi, shounenai, whatever, pretty short, complete. Sorry, but Bakura's OOC.


This is a songfic by Three Days Grace. You can find it on their self-titled album. This is supposed to be Ryou/Bakura… Once more, bold is the lyrics. I have not much to say today, so here goes.

* * *

**Wake Up**

Bakura had been drinking again.

**I'm not sober all the time**

He said he did it to numb the pain.

**You bring me down at least you try**

That only became true after what he did to Ryou. He almost gave himself alcohol poisoning because of what he did to Ryou. Poor Ryou, the only one who really understood Bakura, who tried so hard sometimes just to calm him down.

**Until we see this eye to eye**

Now Ryou was in a coma. Which was too bad for Bakura; now he had no one to clean house, no one to fix meals and buy him beer, no one to beat up on: in short, no one to be his almost-willing slave. Because Ryou was in a damn coma at the damn hospital.

**I don't want you**

Bakura told Ryou he didn't want him, to stay out his already fucked-up life. But Ryou couldn't leave and Bakura knew it. So that just gave him another excuse to abuse him. And then the ambulance came.

**I must be running out of luck**

Bakura would sometimes make Ryou drink with him, even though Ryou was allergic to beer and that was all Bakura drank. Even so, he would end up buzzed at least, but not anywhere near as wasted as Bakura got sometimes.

'**Cause you're just not drunk enough to fuck**

And their sexual relationship was not something Ryou wanted to brag about.

**And now I've had it up to here**

**I don't want you**

**It took so long to see**

**You walked away from me**

**When I need you**

Bakura was so sad when Ryou "walked away from him" to the hospital. He was still too drunk to realize what he'd done.

**Wake up I'm pounding on the door**

Bakura had gone to hospital to find Ryou.

He stood outside his door, wondering if he should go in.

**I'm not the man I was before**

He had stopped drinking a week after Ryou left. His body had become ravaged by withdrawal; he appeared wasted and thin.

**Where the hell are you**

**When I need you**

In all truths, he missed Ryou.

**Wake up I'm pounding on the door**

He missed his shiny, silky white hair and chocolate eyes.

**I won't hurt you anymore**

He would never miss the screams. Not Ryou's screams.

**Where the hell are you**

**When I need you**

So alike, yet unlike. So forgiving, yet unyielding.

**I'm not angry all the time **

He was only angry when he realized how much he bloody fucking missed the boy.

**You push me down at least you try**

He had tried. He had tried to bring Bakura to his senses. But that hadn't happened until after _Ryou _was senseless.

Now he could barely remember that night. The reason Ryou was in the hospital was still clouded in his mind.

**Until we see this eye to eye**

**I don't want you**

"But I want you."

**It took so long to see**

**You walked away from me**

**When I need you**

"Because I need you."

**Wake up I'm pounding on the door**

"Ryou! Let me in!" Bakura yelled, banging on the door to Ryou's hospital room.

"Be quiet!" hissed a distraught nurse, poking her head out the door. "You'll wake him up!"

"Good!" he said loudly. "I need to talk to him."

"You can't!" she slammed the door in his face.

"Why in all of hell not!"

**I'm not the man I was before**

Suddenly the images of that night came flooding back into his mind.

Ryou making a whispered phone call, nervously looking over his shoulder at him.

Ryou hiding in a closet, trying to escape Bakura's alcohol-induced rage.

Hauling him out to start beating him.

Hands dragging him away from the limp, unconscious body.

**Where the hell are you**

**When I need you**

Waking up with a massive hangover and no hikari to take care of it for him.

Vaguely remembering what had happened.

Crying some over the absence of Ryou.

Making the decision to finally go and find him.

And that's where he was now.

**Wake up I'm pounding on the door**

He opened the door, regardless of the nurse's warning.

**I won't hurt you anymore**

He saw Ryou lying prone on his narrow, white-sheeted bed. His hair was spread around his head in a glowing halo. He looked so young and innocent, yet ancient and…used…

**Where the hell are you**

"Ryou! Wake up! I need you…I miss you…please wake up…please!"

**When I need you**

Ryou opened his eyes blearily. _'That voice,'_ he thought blearily.

Tears of happiness were streaming down Bakura's face.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry, Ryou. I'll never do it again, I promise," he whispered into Ryou's soft hair, holding him tightly in his arms as if he'd never let go again.

"It's okay now, Bakura." Bakura pulled away, sniffling. "I knew you were going to change. You had to," Ryou replied, just as softly. "I know…I missed you, too…"

"Oh, Ryou!" Bakura flung himself into Ryou's arms again, so incredibly happy at the joy being with him could bring.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it…this one was longer than my Yugi/Yami fic…but still. Um...if you got confused on anything, I'm sorry, I don't know that much about Bakura and Ryou, and that probably wasn't much like Bakura to do that...So OOC. So go ahead, flame! I'll take anything you'll give me!

Please review!


End file.
